


Neighbour Next Door

by Steangine



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, And Rukia gives some nice pieces of advice, I tried to write porn, I want to write more so I'll become better, Like, Listen to her, M/M, Sex, There's some stuff inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Your fucking cat knocked up mineprompt, but with Grimmjow and Ichigo.AU, there are also cats.





	Neighbour Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write porn nicely, so, I'm making practice.

Only Grimmjow Jaegerjaques knocked against his door as if his main goal was bursting through it and not getting his attention. Ichigo put down the hairdryer, marched towards the door and opened it, a frown ready to greet his always angry-looking neighbour. He looked angry that day too.

“Kurosaki.”

A greeting and a threat in one single word. Grimmjow raised his right arm, turned the palm of the hand up and moved twice the index, silently ordering Ichigo to follow him.

Ichigo was back from one of the worst shifts he had ever faced since when he became a mailman -not every day the motorbike decided to stop working for unknown reasons under the heavy rain with half of the mail still to be delivered- and his mood wasn’t allowing whatever shit Grimmjow was about to throw on him.

“Listen–”

He started great: harsh voice, fierce pose, chin raised up despite his body wanted to collapse on the bed. But Grimmjow broke his instant of glory grabbing him from his t-shirt and dragging him closer. They were one sway of head from kissing and Ichigo recalled that, yes, he had a huge sexual crush on his jerk neighbour who always found a chance to throw insults at him. From up close, he was even sexier.

“No, you listen.” Grimmjow’s voice was low, harsh, dangerous. Instead of feeling fear at the omen coming from his words, Ichigo felt a warm shiver caressing his back and lazily purring in between his legs. Outside, he maintained his severe scowl. “I do hope you remember what I told you two months ago. I hate repeating myself.”

Ichigo leafed through the pages of his memory. Due to some unfortunate (or fortunate?) coincidences of the fate, he was bound to meet with Grimmjow, in the corridor or in the elevator, at least once per day. Almost every time they snarled insults at each other, so, because of the lack of information, it was difficult pinpointing the exact episode Grimmjow was referring to.

He took time to reflect and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “The kittens are born.” He cut off. “Your shitty cat is the father.”

“First, he is my sister’s cat and I kept that disaster here only for two days–”

“More than enough to shoot his load into my Pantera.”

“–second, almost everyone in this damn palace owns a freaking cat! How are you so sure Kon is the father?!”

Grimmjow tugged Ichigo’s t-shirt before letting him go. “Follow me.”

Instead of slamming the door and cut Grimmjow outside his apartment, Ichigo took the keys and followed him. Their apartments were the last ones on the last floor and Grimmjow’s shower room bordered with Ichigo’s bedroom; that was the main reason Ichigo exhausted himself of hand-jobs when he heard the clicking sound of the running water from behind the wall.

It wasn’t the first time Ichigo got to enter Grimmjow’s apartment, but it was the first time it didn’t happen because he had to leave inside a heavy delivery (which meant just a quick step in to receive a scribble on the document). In the corner near the sofa, there was a wicker basket covered with a soft-looking cushion; on the cushion, a beautiful white cat with brownish paws and ears was gently cuddling many small meowing beans poking their tiny heads against her belly. Each of them had a different fur pattern, white and brown. But not the dark brown of the tip of Pantera’s tail which was tapping against the edge of the basket. Ichigo’s heart sank as he recognized the particular caffe-latte shade of Kon’s fur. As he recalled, none of the lodgers owned a brown cat.

If Grimmjow could, he would have crossed both arms while looking so smug about his small victory. He couldn’t because he hadn’t his left arm anymore and Ichigo had never investigated about it. The sleeve of the sweater was folded up to the shoulder and kept still with a pin; Ichigo had always wondered how he could do that with a single hand – he also wondered many times about how he lost the arm, but he preferred spending his time daydreaming about his naked body starting from what he could see through his clothes.

“So…” Ichigo coughed. “…about two months ago…”

“You’ll share the responsibility.”

“What?”

“You too will take care of the kittens until we won’t find suitable people who will take care of them.”

“…are you serious?”

“Hell if I am!” Grimmjow wrinkled his nose. “Close your mouth, or mosquitos will fly in it.”

Pantera , who was looking at them, opened her maw in a wide yawn and licked her mouth.

“So he only wants you to help finding someone who will give the kittens a home?”

“Yup.”

“And he did nothing else except snarling his complaints on your face.”

“Yup.”

“Could you repeat what he exactly said two months ago, when he discovered Pantera was pregnant?”

Ichigo was sitting in front of Rukia at the izakaya. The voices of the waitresses and the clients mingled with the volume of the television, resulting in their conversation being shielded from whatsoever eavesdrop attempt.

“That he would have done to me what Kon did to Pantera.”

Rukia’s eyes darted on the ceiling for a second. “I see…” She took a sip of beer and snapped her lips in satisfaction. “I guess your dick exploded in joy when you believed he would have kept his promise.”

“How the hell do you talk? Just behave like a normal woman, geez.”

“The divisions between women and men are things of the past, Ichigo. You should widen your view.” She paused. “And spread your legs too.”

“I’d like to!” If Ichigo hadn’t drunk his sake, he wouldn’t have admitted it so quickly. “That bastard, I swear…”

“You’re also at fault.” As Ichigo gave her a puzzled look, Rukia explained. “You should have pointed out that he promised another thing. Then blinked a bit, took off your trousers and let the nature do its cycle.” She nodded with energy. “Ichigo, you have to grab the chance when you see them, not only your dick.” More than an advice, it seemed a lecture given by a severe teacher.

Ichigo snorted. “I know it could be shocking for you, but real life doesn’t work like one of those boys love novels you keep reading.”

“What a fool. I’m just stating the obvious: you want that dick? Just go and take it!”

“Have you even taken into consideration the idea he probably isn’t into males at all?”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try. If it doesn’t work, well, the world is full of dicks.”

“Yes, no joke…” Ichigo poured more sake into the small ceramic cup. “…and he is the king of dicks.”

“No wonder you want to ride it so badly.”

“That’s not the kind of dick I was thinking about.”

“That should be the kind of dick you think about.” Pause. “Fool.”

“Do you think I’m not thinking enough about it?” Ichigo gulped down the sake in one sip. “Say it to my hands.”

What he said wasn’t praiseworthy for his pride, but he couldn’t deny that was the truth.

Less than one week later from the confirmation that Kon, the asshole cat his sister Yuzu asked him to take care of for two days, had indeed had his fun with Pantera, the beautiful cate of his asshole but sexy neighbour, the same sexy neighbour knocked at his door again.

Ichigo opened the door with the angered face of someone who realized his free day was ruined from the very start. It was barely seven in the morning and Grimmjow was already dressed and ready to go out to give people a good reason to stop doing whatever they were doing to peek at him. Ichigo was still in his sleep attire, shorts and no t-shirt.

“I hope you have a good reason to wake me up this early in my day off.”

“Of course I have, idiot.” Grimmjow grumbled. “Your asshole cat.”

Ichigo had a sexual crush on Grimmjow, but in that moment he would have gladly put both hands around his neck until Grimmjow run out of breath.

“Yeah, he’s not around anymore. What now?” He was tired. “Make it short.”

If Ichigo hadn’t just been woken up, probably he would have seen it coming. He would have noticed Grimmjow’s eyes inspecting his naked torso with the same interest Ichigo always had in peeking at his neckline. But Ichigo didn’t notice anything, not until Grimmjow walked in, forcing him to shift backwards and closed the door. Then, the hand clenched around the rim of his shorts and Grimmjow dragged Ichigo towards him.

Ichigo was suddenly awake. He could feel his body pressed against Grimmjow, the tickling sensation of the shirt cloth brushing on his nipples and the warm fingers trapped between his shorts and his lower abdomen.

“I suppose you do remember my promise, huh?”

Ichigo’s self-control was only a thin thread which held him from sinning. But Grimmjow’s voice was the pair of scissors which snapped the thread in a single click and Ichigo was released free. He tilted his head forward, so close that Grimmjow’s silent breath touched his lips.

“I do.”

Ichigo kissed him. Later, he would have squirmed under the blankets in shame for how he sold himself so fast. In that moment he was too busy tasting Grimmjow’s mouth and squeezing every inch of him he could reach with his hands under his t-shirt. Grimmjow’s body was warm, firm, strong. Grimmjow’s hand slid away from Ichigo’s boxers -he moaned in disappointment- and the arm clenched around his waist. Ichigo wasn’t light, he wasn’t weak. Yet, Grimmjow raised him with no apparent effort and Ichigo barely had the time to be surprised before he found himself knelt on the sofa, his face pressed against the backseat.

“I’m going to do to you…” Grimmjow’s low whisper tickled Ichigo’s ear. “…what your cat did to mine.”

His words resonated inside Ichigo, dragged out the perverse desire he nurtured since when he heard them from the first time. Ichigo closed his eyes and the sensations crushed his senses. Grimmjow over him, his clothes brushing against his naked back, his wet lips tasting his neck and shoulders, then the line of his back. Ichigo arched his body and wasn’t able to keep his voice trapped between his lips.

“Nh, yes.”

The ticklish sensation traced a sinuous line; the more he went down, the more Grimmjow bit his skin and Ichigo trembled in pleasure. But it was just a feeble reaction, compared to the jolt which surprised Ichigo himself as he felt his boxers sliding down to his knees. Grimmjow was between his legs; Ichigo screamed. Grimmjow’s tongue was warm, his fingers cold and drenched. He tasted every inch of Ichigo, biting his skin and ravishing inside his body.

It was so much better than playing alone. Ichigo loved the feeling of Grimmjow’s mouth devouring his body with a feral hunger, and his fingers thrusting smoothly as deep as they could reach. He grabbed his own erection with one hand and moaned loud at the pleasant touch. However, everything else stopped. Only the oppressing warmth inside him, waiting to be finally released, remained.

Ichigo turned his head, propping against the backseat, and caught Grimmjow cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes ogled the same hand unzipping the pants; his heart was pounding against the chest in wait for what was enclosed in there. It was so slow and agonizing. First the button, then the hem of the trousers slightly slid on the right, and on the left. Ichigo could see his flat abdomen, could imagine what was hidden right under the thin dark edge. But that was all. Nothing more was showed to his eyes.

He glared at Grimmjow, at his satisfied grin and mischievous eyes filled with beautiful lust. Ichigo sighed in desperation and spread his legs more, both hands pulling his cheeks to show his exposed hole.

“Fuck me…” He licked his lips. “…like my fucking cat did with yours.”

Grimmjow chuckled. He knelt behind Ichigo and grinded against his rear. He still had his underwear covering him.

“W-what?”

Ichigo turned his head. Grimmjow was laughing, rubbing himself up and down against his hole, a delicious friction whose pleasant effects almost immediately turned into an unbearable dull stimulation.

“You bastard!”

“I thought it wasn’t your cat, Kurosaki!” Grimmjow slapped away the hand which was trying to get back to Ichigo’s painful erection. “This means you should have held him back.”

Ichigo let out an amused chuckle and grinned back at Grimmjow. “You’re holding back yours then, huh?” His voice betrayed a note of desperate need.

Grimmjow didn’t move anymore. He looked so surprised that Ichigo had no doubts his feeling was genuine. But as the sly grin curved his lips again and the hand grabbed the hem of the trousers, a wave of pleasure exploded between his legs.

Grimmjow lowered his trousers, his erection slightly wobbled as he uncovered it. “So…” He grabbed Ichigo’s neck and pressed his head against the back seat. “…what do you want me to do to you, again?”

Ichigo clenched his teeth. In a burst of rebellion, he tried to wriggle away, but it only lasted an instant. He glared at Grimmjow, turning his head as much as he could, and growled. However, he grabbed his cheeks again and opened them. His voice was languid.

“Fuck me… like a cat in heat.”

Grimmjow laughed. He penetrated Ichigo with a single slow thrust, taking out from him shivers and strangled moans of pleasure. Grimmjow bit his lower lip; he couldn’t divert his eyes from Ichigo’s beautiful face covered in sweat, lost in lust. His watery eyes, his sweaty body, and his messy voice, everything from him was begging him to be ravished to the rupture. He was so vulnerable, giving him his back, taking his erection so deep that their bodies smacked at each thrust, but still so challenging; he kept ogling at him, licking his beautiful lips and stretching them in that defying grin Grimmjow wanted to fuck from their first meeting. Grimmjow bended forward and licked his ear.

“You like it.”

His harsh whisper melted his mind and body. Ichigo sank the fingers into the soft backseat and thrusted his hips against Grimmjow. The repeated delicious contact of their skins drove him crazy.

“Yes.” He exhaled. Grimmjow plunged again inside him and Ichigo repeated it. “Yes.” He did it again and again, he yelled his approval at every thrust that pushed his pleasure further and nurtured the heat intoxicating his body.

When Ichigo grabbed his erection, Grimmjow laughed again; the moans cracked his voice. All his energies were pooling inside, the pleasure rushed from his groin to his head, oppressing him with an unbearable warmth. He tilted his head back, opened his mouth and took a deep breath of fresh air.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo’s final rupture with all his senses: he heard his delicious voice breaking down in countless moans, felt his body pushing towards his hips at each squirt of pleasure which rushed outside his body, had the lingering taste of his skin on the tongue, smelt the itchy smell of their sweat, saw his tempting body twisting and his watery eyes making his face more attractive than ever.

All the pleasure exploded in a single instant. Grimmjow remained inside Ichigo’s body to taste the beautiful sensation of his hole clenching around him. Everything flew away from him like a stream, his movements became more languid as he kept thrusting with less energy, until only the warmth and a dozing sense of relax remained.

Grimmjow felt a relieving refresh when he got out from Ichigo’s body and sat down near him, abandoning himself to the comfortable embrace of the sofa, but the warmth took him over soon again.

“Well…” Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo, who was propping against the backseat, trying to take back his breath with his ass still up in the air. Grimmjow smacked it. “…had I known you were lusting about me while jerking off, I would have done this long time ago.”

Ichigo found the strength to glare at him while sitting down. “What?”

Grimmjow shrugged. “The walls are thin. And you’re not exactly silent.” Silence. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in shock. “I heard everything of your solo performance.”

Ichigo prayed for a hole to open under him; or under Grimmjow, it was the same. He turned the other way, but not fast enough to avoid showing Grimmjow a clear view of his blushing face.

“What are you embarrassed for?” Probably, if Grimmjow acted as always, putting on his mischievous grin, Ichigo could have found the strength to reply somehow. Instead, he looked at him in total relax. “We’ve just fucked like cats, thus unlocked a new level of our relationship.”

“What relationship?”

“We are in-laws now. Get cleaned and cover your ass, we have to go find a home for the kittens. I cannot keep them all.” Grimmjow glanced down at the sticky mess between his legs. “Tch. I need to get changed too.”

Ichigo was still overwhelmed by the countless sensations that exhausted his body and didn’t understand how Grimmjow was already so carefree. While looking at him, Ichigo realized he was fully naked, with his boxers rolled to his knees, while the only thing Grimmjow took out was his dick, still _en_ _ plein air_. Grimmjow caught his sight.

“What?” He tilted his head. “Do you want a second round, Kurosaki?”

“…fuck you.”

“So he really meant what he meant, doing to you what Kon did to his cat.”

“Yup.”

“And you had sex three times in a row.”

“Yup.”

“If that’s so, I guess Kon has more sexual stamina than you.”

“ _Rukia_ _!!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Rukia, marry me.


End file.
